pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Zekrom
Vs. Zekrom is the twenty first episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 12/1/19. Story Ian and Victini wander through N’s Castle, passing a room with the door closed. A Pokéball opens, Zorua coming out. Zorua: Zo! Zo! Zorua scratches at the door, as Ian follows and opens it up. Zorua runs in excitedly, as the room is filled with giant model train sets, a half of a basketball court, a skating ramp and a bounce house. Scattered all over the floor are toys. Zorua leaps into a bean bag pile, Victini excitedly following after her. Ian: This is where N grew up, isn’t it? Zorua goes over towards the skate ramp, as she claws at a spot on the wall. It already has claw marks on it, matching Zorua’s perfectly. Ian: You lived with him before, and he still released you. His intentions are so pure. Can we beat him? Victini: (Encouragingly) Victini! Vic vic Victini! Zorua: Zo zo! Ian: (Sighs) I guess we’ll have to, huh? Ian leaves the room, the Shadow Triad now blocking the hallway. They have Krookodile, Scolipede and Cofragrigus out. Shadow Triad 1: I suppose congratulations are in order. You made it this far. Shadow Triad 2: However, our lord does not want you interfering with the battle to come. Shadow Triad 3: We’ve been given permission to take you out. Finally. Cofagrigus! Cofagrigus forms a large Shadow Ball, firing it at Ian. Ian stumbles, as Audino appears and takes the attack unharmed. The Shadow Triad are unfazed as Rui steps forward. Rui: (Competitively) Hey boys! You look lonely. Wanna play? Iris and Druddigon step forward, as do Cilan and Pansage. They face the Shadow Triad, with Audino in the middle facing Krookodile, Druddigon to the right facing Cofagrigus, and Pansage on the left facing Scolipede. Iris: Go on, Ian. We’ll handle these creeps. Cilan: Your battle lies ahead. Ian nods, as he, Victini and Zorua run to go around from the right. Shadow Triad 3: Seriously? Cofagrigus, get him! Iris: I don’t think so! Druddigon, Rock Climb! Cofagrigus extends its arms to grab Ian, as Druddigon punches the ground. A mountain rises up underneath Ian, propelling him into the air. They fast approach the ceiling as Ian points up. Ian: Searing Shot! Victini points its finger at the ceiling, a white light glowing. It fires a barely visible beam of fire, which erupts into an explosion as it breaks through the ceiling. Ian jumps through the hole as the mountain crashes into the ceiling, rolling out with Victini and Zorua in his arms. The mountain retracts, Shadow Triad scowling. Iris: (Sticks her tongue out) What? Can’t handle a taste of your own medicine? Cilan: We shall be your final opponents! Pansage, Bullet Seed! Rui: And Audino, use Flamethrower! Pansage spews Bullet Seed at Krookodile while Audino breathes Flamethrower at Scolipede, knocking the two back. Rui: Ha! And you are the defenders of the great king? He needs to hire better security. Shadow Triad 1: Enough talk. It is time to eliminate them. End Scene Ian, Victini and Zorua make it towards the stairs leading to the roof, where Ghetsis stands. He looks up the stairs with glee on his face. Ian: You. The one who gave the speech. Ghestis: (Without looking) And you’re the brat that almost ruined everything. But you ruined nothing. I was able to prevent you from causing any lasting harm to His Majesty. Ian: So they were your ideals. (Tenses up) It’s all you. Ghetsis: I simply made sure that he remained on the path of truth and justice. You are free to go on. It’s not like you can do anything at this point. Ian cautiously heads towards the stairs, unable to get a read on Ghetsis. He eventually takes off in a run up the stairs. At the top, Volcarona and Reshiram battle in the sky, Alder’s face in despair. Alder: Volcarona! Fiery Dance! N: Fusion Flare! Volcarona dances and is bathed in flames, releasing them in waves as it flaps its wings. Reshiram forms a sphere of fire with two rings surrounding it, firing it. Fusion Flare breaks through Fiery Dance and slams into Volcarona, it crashing to the rooftop defeated. Reshiram roars triumphantly. Reshiram: This region’s champion? Bah! You are weak, unfit for my new world! N: You fought valiantly. However, it is now time to change out the guard. I shall protect this realm in your stead. Alder: Protect it? By forcing humans away from Pokémon?! By destroying the very thing our culture is built upon! The extent that you are imagining is too much! N: You have no more say in this! I am now the Champion! Reshiram, incinerate him! Fusion Flare! Reshiram prepares Fusion Flare and fires it. Alder’s eyes widen as the flames reflect in his eyes. Suddenly the Fusion Flare erupts mid flight, flames scattering everywhere. Ian walks past Alder, Victini on his shoulder and Zorua by his side. N: Ian? But, you. Why are you here?! (Voice trembling) I almost killed you the last time! And this time I will have no remorse about it! Ian: (Shakily) That’s, that’s where you’re wrong. You would have remorse. You would care. You have stopped Reshiram from hurting anyone before because you knew it wasn’t the answer. Why is it now? Reshiram: Those who oppose the true order of things must burn away with the old world. N: That’s right! Not even the force of Reshiram is able to deter trainers from abusing their Pokémon! Look at all those trainers down there fighting! Ian: They are fighting to protect their dream. Their desires. And that is to win the Pokémon League side by side with their Pokémon. Ian bends down, taking his backpack off. He pulls out the Dark Stone. Ian: I figured out why I couldn’t summon Zekrom before. It was because I was conflicted. I believed you had a valid opinion even if I didn’t agree with your method. But, after this. Ian removes his hat, N gasping and bringing his hand to his mouth upon seeing the skin graft pattern and scars on Ian’s head. Ian: After our last encounter, everything was seared away. My strength, my power, my ability to dream and aspire. I was broken, but no one left me. My friends, my Pokémon. They all rose to the task of restoring me to normal. And now, I am not here for myself. I am here for those friends, Pokémon, family that believe that you are in the wrong. I am fighting for the ideals of unity! The sun sets over the horizon, as the Dark Stone begins glowing with blue electricity. Ian: I fight to protect the ideal of a world where humans and Pokémon live in harmony. An ideal that isn’t just mine, but everyones! Zekrom! The sky turns black, as if thunderclouds now litter the sky. A lightning strike falls and envelops Ian, N shielding his eyes from the light. The Dark Stone rises into the lightning, morphing into Zekrom. Zekrom lets out an intense roar, then yawns and stretches. Zekrom: Ah! It’s good to be up and at ‘em again! Though, ''(smacks lips) ''I could’ve done with another half century of sleep. ''(Looks at Reshiram) ''Morning brother. '' Reshiram: ''It’s the middle of the night! How can you always be so relaxed and unenthusiastic?! Zekrom: Just like you. First thing after I wake up, you’re yelling at me. N: That, is Zekrom? It doesn’t even seem serious. Zekrom bends down to get its head level with Ian, sniffing him. Zekrom: So you’re the one who summoned me? You don’t look that impressive. Ian: Zekrom. I need your help in battling Reshiram. They are threatening of burning all who oppose them. Zekrom: Sounds accurate. Climb on my back. '' Zekrom bends down, allowing Ian to climb on. Victini and Zorua move to join, as Ian signals them back. Ian: No. This battle has to be just the two of us. It’s the only way he’ll see. Stay back and keep safe, okay? Victini: ''If you say so. Zorua: Don’t hurt him too badly. '' Zekrom takes to the sky, Ian hanging on tightly. Reshiram bends over to allow N to climb onto his back. Reshiram: ''Zekrom is an antagonist, always trying to one up me. He fights with trainers on its back to prove their worth. N: I see. I suppose we’ll have to match it on its terms. N climbs on Reshiram’s back as it takes off flying. Alder sits cross legged as Victini and Zorua sit in his lap. Alder: To think all I can do is watch now. That Irene sure is something. Reshiram: Let them make the first attack. Fusion Flare will be stronger if it goes second. '' N: In that case we shall instigate their attack! Reshiram, use Dragon Breath! Reshiram breathes blue dragon energy, Zekrom doing a barrel roll to dodge. Ian strains to keep his legs squeezed to Zekrom’s neck as his hands slip from their grip. Zekrom: ''Not gonna lose you that easily, am I? Ian: (Getting pumped) Not a chance! Zekrom, let’s use Fusion Bolt! Zekrom’s tail glows blue as its whole body sparks with violet electricity. Its body is covered in electricity, Ian being locked into place by it. Zekrom charges and rams Reshiram, it being pushed back. N’s face of uncertainty catches a glance of Ian’s electrified expression. N: Is he, enjoying this? This is the climatic battle! Take it seriously! Reshiram, Fusion Flare! Reshiram’s body sparks with the remnant electricity, forming Fusion Flare. The core of Fusion Flare sparks with the electricity, turning dark violet in color. It then fires Fusion Flare, Zekrom gliding casually away. Zekrom: Our fusion moves are called that due to them absorbing each other’s power. You might not want to get hit by that. '' Ian: I don’t need to know what it’s like again. Let’s use Dragon Claw! Zekrom forms scaly green energy claws over its own, and crosses them to its chest. It spins to face Fusion Flare head on, as it swings its arms out. The Dragon Claw collides with Fusion Flare, and after straining breaks through, with a good portion of the flames slamming into its chest. Zekrom: ''Now there’s a wake up call! It’s nice to see you haven’t gotten weaker, brother! Reshiram: Take this seriously! Ian: Go in for Zen Headbutt! Zekrom flies at Reshiram head first, head glowing with blue psychic energy. N: Extrasensory! Then Dragon Breath! Reshiram releases several golden psychic rings, trapping Zekrom as it goes to ram Reshiram. Reshiram is unable to use Dragon Breath as it strains to hold Zekrom in place. N: Did he know that would happen?! Ian: Send an electric burst out through your tail! Increase your output! Zekrom’s tail sparks with electricity, revving like an engine. The intensity of its power increases, as it breaks Extrasensory and headbutts Reshiram. Zekrom flies past, N struggling to maintain on Reshiram’s back. N: They’ve been together all but a few minutes! How can they be so connected?! Reshiram: An annoying habit of my brother’s. He gets along with people relatively easily. States that their ideals fuel him. N: Their ideals? He, he does not think humans are bad? Reshiram: He pays too much attention to what they could do instead of what they’ve already done. This is why he cannot be put in charge of shaping the future. He simply hopes on what they will do, while I actively try to make the change for them! N: But is it right to impose an ideal onto others? To force them to see things our way? Reshiram: How quickly you forget! We are not forcing them to do anything. We are simply following the truth! Zekrom appears and strikes Reshiram with Dragon Claw, irritating it. Reshiram breathes Dragon Breath, Zekrom taking the attack in full. Ian: They attack from a distance. So if we can get in close we can hit them hard before they can retaliate. How fast can you go? Zekrom: Ooh. You’re gonna regret asking that. '' Zekrom uses Fusion Bolt, as it shoots like lightning across the sky. Reshiram tries to track its movements, jostling N as it does. N: Don’t try to see where it is! Just, try and feel for it! Think where it may strike from! Reshiram: ''There is no logic behind that! I shouldn’t be able to just sense him! Zekrom rams Reshiram hard from the side with Fusion Bolt, the electric release blasting Reshiram from the sky. N falls off its back, rapidly approaching the castle roof. N: Reshiram! Reshiram: You pesky little! Reshiram fires a powered up Fusion Flare at Zekrom, Ian letting go and falling off before Zekrom takes the brunt of the attack. He dives down towards N, him frantically flailing. N: Reshiram, help me! Ian: Victini, now! N looks up towards the ground, seeing Victini and Zorua are positioned directly below them. Victini builds up blue energy for Confusion, releasing it upward. The Confusion forms like a net around the two, slowing their descent down. They still fall at a rapid pace, as Zorua is surrounded in a crimson aura, howling to the sky. She releases a pink and crimson forcefield of energy from her body, launching herself upward. She snuggles into N’s arms, then spins and disappears with Feint Attack. Zorua and N tumble off to the side from N’s velocity, heading towards the edge of the roof. Zorua manages to get behind N and plant her feet on the ground, skidding to try and stop them. Zorua: (Straining) You shall not fall! Alder leaps in the way, down on his knees. He catches N with his arms and uses his feet to push back, skidding again. The three stop right at the edge of the roof, some pebbles falling off the side. N is hyperventilating, as he looks to Alder. N: Why?! I, I was prepared to kill you and you save me?! Alder: No one deserves that kind of fate, no matter their decisions. That includes humans as well as Pokémon. Victini redirects the Confusion energy to the side, causing Ian to tumble along the roof as well. Alder leaps into position and catches him, barely preventing him from falling off the roof. Ian: Thanks Alder. Alder: My pleasure, Irene. Couldn’t let you do all the work. N sits up, with Zorua nuzzling up to him. N: You, you still care for me. After everything I’ve done. Zorua: ''Of course. We’ve been friends forever and I won’t stop now. Even if you are being a total douche. '' N: (Forces a laugh) That sounds like something Rui would say. Ian: Ah! That was a battle! Ian sprawls out on the ground, elated. Ian: The sensation my skin feels has been erratic since our last battle. The jolt from Zekrom has rewired my entire system back! N: How are you happy? I, I don’t understand! Alder: Tell me, have you ever thought you were wrong? Even for a moment? N and Ian look to Alder, as he watches Reshiram and Zekrom continue to battle. Alder: Reshiram believes in the truth that it was summoned with. Your truth of humans and Pokémon needing to be separate. As soon as you wavered from that truth, and then Reshiram’s version of the truth, that is when you lost control. N: It, that’s… Alder: Now compare that to Zekrom. It matched Irene’s ideal of protecting everyone, but on a deeper level his joy of Pokémon battles. It helped him to realize that ideal of the best battle. They connected so well because what they wanted were in line with one another. Ian: Those two Pokémon are supposed to be equals, so one most likely can’t beat the others. What matters is the trainer wielding them. Ian stands up, offering his hand to N. Ian: I think this battle is over. I don’t believe this is what you want anymore, no matter how much Reshiram or that sage want you to. N looks ashamed, as he reluctantly takes Ian’s hand. Ian helps him stand, as they smile at each other. Ghetsis: Draco Meteor. A orange meteor shoots into the sky, going directly between Reshiram and Zekrom. Draco Meteor erupts directly into them, the meteors pummeling into them as they crash into the roof. The entire roof cracks from the impact, several sections breaking and falling to the level below. Ian, N and Alder turn, seeing Ghetsis and Hydreigon. Ghestis: You disappoint me son. Main Events * N defeats Alder. * Ian summons Zekrom. * Ian and N battle to a draw, with neither Pokémon gaining the advantage. * Ghetsis reveals himself as the true leader of Team Plasma. Characters * Ian * Alder * Rui * Iris * Cilan Villains * Team Plasma ** King N ** Ghetsis ** Shadow Triad 1 ** Shadow Triad 2 ** Shadow Triad 3 Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Zorua (Ian's) * Zekrom (Ian's) * Volcarona (Alder's) * Audino (Rui's) * Druddigon (Iris') * Axew (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Reshiram (N's) * Hydreigon (Ghetsis') * Krookodile (Shadow Triad's) * Scolipede (Shadow Triad's) * Cofagrigus (Shadow Triad's) Trivia * Zekrom marks the fourth Legendary Dragon that Ian has commanded. * This battle is based off the final battle against N in the games. While N has had Reshiram longer it is stronger, but Zekrom instantly listens to Ian. * N's arc since summoning Reshiram has been wavering from the truth he believed following Ian's injury. This reached its climax where he no longer connected with it. * Zekrom's personality is to resemble more of a younger brother. While Reshiram is duty bound, Zekrom does its own thing. * Despite Reshiram and Zekrom being genderless, they both refer to each other as "brother." * Reshiram's flames damaged Ian's skin and his ability to respond to sensory in the world. Zekrom's electricity essentially restimulated his nervous system to restore these functions to normal. * Ghetsis appears for the first time since his debut in Vs. Snivy. It's revealed he is behind everything with N at the head. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc